School of Magic?
by loverobin14
Summary: Takes place during Harry's fifth year. Can the students survive there new classmate? along with a muggle teacher? inspired by ReaperofDarkness's story "point that wand at me and see what happens." Also my first fic so if you see a mistake please point it out. And please tell me if you want me to continue in the reviews.
1. damian's a wizard

**I Don't own any of the characters or the plot so don't sue me. Also this is my first story so I would like to know if anyone wants me to continue, tell me in a review.**

Richards pov I woke to find Damian yelling for me. Fear that he's hurt I run to his room. Only to find... an owl? "don't just stand there Grayson! help me get rid of this stupid bird." said Damian laughing to myself at his problem I move to grab the bird. Only to have it attack me... and that's when I notice a piece of paper tied to it's leg. So I reach for the paper when I touched the paper. The bird calms down (for some unknown reason) and I get the paper... No wait it's really an envelope. "Damian do you recognize this seal." "no I've never seen this seal but it looks like a school crest" "mmm... do you think it's some sort of trick" "Grayson the only way to know is if you open the fucking letter." "ok someone's grumpy today" when I open the letter I read something about a school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry...what? "Damian um do you want me to read it out loud" as I notice him trying to find a way to read it. "No!... well um ok fine" he growled "ok" I say as I smile to myself at his blushing face. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"... I look down to see Damian glaring at me "Grayson this is not funny" "Dami I'm not joking that's what it says" "fine read on and Don't call me that!" " Dear Mr. Wayne, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. term begins on the first of September. We await your owl no later than 3 of August if you don't reply by then we will send someone for you. Also please understand that this is NOT a joke - yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress" "Dami what do you think?" "Grayson unlike my father I believe in magic now continue reading" "ok Dami also we would like to invite your guardian, Richard Grayson to Hogwarts as a new teacher of a new class called "muggle defense" where you will teach students how to defend themselves if they are wandless." Damian groaned "wands!" I roll my eyes then moved to look at the supplies list I start to read it out loud.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry uniform first year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

All students should have a copy of the following:

1. The Standard book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore

6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1. One wand

2. One cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

3. One set glass or crystal phials

4. One telescope

5. One set of brass scales

Students may also bring a cat, toad or an owl.

Also Mr. Wayne someone (if you choose to accept) will pick you up to help get your supplies." "so Dami what do you think?" "Grayson I think It's a good idea for us to go" "alright we'll go now how about you write a reply before Alfred comes and see's an owl inside the manor" "tch fine Grayson."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the long wait and that's it's short also I need a beta for this story and I will be putting up a poll for how they get to Diagon Alley the poll is up!**

**I don't own anything not even the plot! **

No one's point of view

Ten day's later a man dressed in an odd looking robe was at the door of Wayne Manor about to knock. When the door opened revealing an old man dressed in a butler's outfit."Hello sir who are you looking for?" asked Alfred Pennyworth who has been the Wayne's butler for a long time. "I am looking for Damian Wayne and Richard Grayson" said Severus Snape. "I will go and get them" Alfred said and off he went to get the two boys. "Master Damian there's a man wearing an odd looking robe at the door asking for you if you don't mind me asking if you know him?" "really Pennyworth maybe Grayson knows who he is." " the man has asked for both you and Master Dick" "fine I'll be down in a few minutes" Damian all but growled. Alfred left to go tell his other charge that a man in an odd looking robe has asked to see him. A few seconds of looking Alfred found his other charge in the training room practicing acrobatics "Master Dick a man at the door wearing an odd looking robe wants to speak to you." " Ok Alfred just give me a second to get cleaned up k" "alright Master Dick" then Alfred went on with his duty's. A few minutes later both Damian and Dick are at the door "hello who are you and what do you want" Dick asks politely "my name is Severus Snape and I assume you are Richard Grayson." He said while pointing to Dick "and you are Damian Wayne" pointing to Damian "as for why I am here I came to take both Damian and Richard to Diagon Alley" Severus all but sneered. Dick smiled remembering the letter " alright but um... how will we be getting there?"


End file.
